More Than a Game
by Drager
Summary: Merger of 01, 02, 03 & 04. Tai learns that Digimon is more than a game. Now can he save the world with digi-heroes fighting each other? Plained TaiRika
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: This is set in another world. A blend of V-tamer and the show and some of Yu-Gi-Oh and pokémon  
  
More than a game  
  
A ten year-old boy enter his apartment his head hung in shame. He took the long way home and stopped in the park. He left the tournament right after losing in it. He did not want to know his rank in the tournament at least he got digi-points. He looked at the screen on his T-device. On the screen was an gatomon laying on her side. The tournament was two out of three but Tai's gatomon got injure in the first battle so he had to forfeit the second battle. "Hi honey," His mother said with her normal bright smile, "How was the tournament?"  
  
"No good," Tai mutter as he walks to his room. He sat on his bottom bunk. He loves to play the digimon game but he was not that good at it. He sat there asking himself what he was doing wrong. He did what his team told him to do but he still loses. The tears coming from his eyes made the room a blur so he did not see the screen glowing. A beam hit Tai's chest. As the boy with the large brown hair boy sleep on his bed, two green eyes look at him. A pair of claws pulled a blanket onto the boy.  
  
Kari ran into her home. "Hi, Mom," Kari yelled running to her mother with a smile. Her mother loves how cute the eight year-old looks. "Where Tai?" Kari asked, "I look around the conviction center and could not find him."  
  
"He's in your two room," the adult said, "he's not that happy."  
  
"Thanks mom," Kari said as she left. Her mother smiled as Kari enters the room and found Tai asleep. "Wake up!" Kari yelled.  
  
"I'm up. I'm up," Tai said. He looks at his smiling sister face. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
"I made it to the last sixteen in the tournament," Kari said with a smile. "Every one in the team made it as yell. We look for you at the center to tell you that we are going to celebrate at the digimon hangout but we could not find you. How did you do?" Kari asked.  
  
"Lost in the first round," Tai said.  
  
"You just got your T-device yesterday," Kari said. Tai walk over and pick up his T-device from the ground and walk to his computer. Rest there was three other digivices. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Sure," Tai said, "Just give me some time to get together." Kari smiled and left the room. Tai knew that this was an importance moment for Kari. She did not have many things to be proud about. Tai refuse to give to miss Kari first celebration. It not every day someone get to the final sixteen in a tournament of over two hundred.  
  
"I'm glad she's gone," Tai heard behind him. He turns to see an agumon. "Hi," the Agumon said before he ran to Tai and gave him a hug.  
  
"So you are real," Tai said.  
  
"Is that a way to welcome you digimon," the agumon said, "Oh and you other digimons say hi. Miko say she sorry about losing in the first fight."  
  
"She couldn't done better most people in this area are only trainer," Tai paused before saying, "I need to get to the digimon hangout."  
  
"Ok, I'll be in this closet," the agumon said before he open the door. A pile of odd and ends fell onto the digimon.  
  
Tai ran to his digimon add. After Tai push every thing back into the closet, Tai said, "My big brother is borrowing that closet. Use the other one."  
  
"I'll stay in here until you come back. Bring back some food," Agumon said before Tai left the room. Agumon sat in the blacken closet. "Well, I'm here. How do I tell a ten year old that he's going to fight?" Agumon asked himself.  
  
Tai ran to the digimon hangout. A building that people go to talk about digimon, or to spend digi-point, buy digimon products, sign up for a tournament, or anything else to do with digimons. Tai enter to see a party. There he found his older brother, Ryo, holding a trophy and others from his digi-team. Her friends surrounded Kari.  
  
Before Tai join the amusement, He wanted to get some things with his digi- points. He walks up to the counter. "Good day," The lady behind the counter said, "How may I help you?"  
  
"My digimon was hurt badly in the tournament and I was hoping to get healed," Tai said as he placed his T-device on the counter.  
  
The lady grabs the T-device and plugs it into a computer. "That will cost you ten digi-points," The lady said with a smile.  
  
"Sure," Tai said.  
  
"Also you have each of the types digivice do you want to up load up the transfer?" the lady said.  
  
"What is the transfer?" Tai asked.  
  
The smiled and said, "The transfer allow you to use one digimons with a difference digivice as long as the transfer have digi-energy. The more you use it the more digi-energy it can hold."  
  
"I'll take it," Tai said. The lady types the computer and then places a box on the counter. Tai paid the lady and grab the box. Then Tai walk over to the party.  
  
Later Tai and Kari were walking home. "So did you like the party?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yea, Too bad we can't stay there longer," Kari said, "TK and me fuse his patamon and my gatomon to get a new race. Then a use my remaining digi- points to make Gatomon my digi-destined partner. Matt was stile yelling at TK for changing sides when we left."  
  
"I can't wait to see what Big Brother is going to do when he hears from his best friends of what their younger brother and sister did," Tai said.  
  
"If you tell then I'm telling of yours," Kari said.  
  
"But that would brake the rule," Tai said, "No secret between us and keep the other secrets. But why did you make Gatomon you digi-destined partner?"  
  
"Digi-destineds have closer relationship with their digimons than Trainers," Kari said, "I'm still a trainer but I wanted to make Gatomon stand out. I truly want to pet her."  
  
Soon, Tai and Kari were in their room. Tai made a stop in the kitchen. "Tai why did you bring food into the room?" Kari asked, "you ate enough at the party."  
  
"It's not for me," Tai said, "Close the door and you'll see." Kari did as her brother told her to do. Tai open the closet and said, "It's safe to come out." Kari just stood there watching a digimon walk over to the food and start to eat. It was an Agumon just like one that is Tai's digi- destined partner and her now strongest digimon on her T-device. Kari ran over the small dinosaur and hug it to make sure it was not a hologram.  
  
"See Tai that's how you greet some one," the agumon said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm here to protect you," Agumon said, "After all that what partners do."  
  
"Is my gatomon real?" Kari asked. ~~  
  
Note: The digimon hangout: A building that people go to talk about digimon, or to spend digi-point, buy digimon products, sign up for a tournament, or anything else to do with digimons  
  
Digi-points: kind of like money. They are used to improve the digimons. New training tools and better food. The cost of some object changes depending what digivice they attach it to. ( Adding a digimon is cheaper for trainer than anyone else)  
  
Digi-team: a group that you work with to improve your digimons  
  
There are four ways they can be Digi -heroes: Trainer, Tamer, Digi- destined, metamorphose morph, or a mixture of the four.  
  
Trainer: They can train many digimons. Also can if you one have enough digi- point then can fuse two digimons in to one. They keep the two old digimons and the new one maybe an entire new race of digimons.  
  
Tamer: (Like From 3) Can add they digimon(s) in battle.  
  
Digi-destined: (Like from 1 & 2) they can make their digimons temporary digivolve letting them fight harder in a battle  
  
Metamorphose A.K.A morph: (Like from 4) They can take the form of digimons. After they win a fight the absorb data from the digimon. When they get 100% of the data of that digimon they can take the rookie form. Digivolving  
  
Mixture of the four: just like it sound. They are rare because of the rivalry each type has.  
  
I've changed the card game. I'll tell about it later.  
  
If you want to know more then E-mail me 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: This is set in another world. A blend of V-tamer and the show and some of Yu-Gi-Oh and pokémon  
  
More than a game  
  
"Is my gatomon real?" Kari asked.  
  
Agumon at Kari and said, "All I know is that Tai has two more digimons. I don't know about your Gatomon."  
  
A light started to fill the room. "Kari," was yelled. Kari felt what she thought was the family cat, Miko. When the light dimmed, she looks down to see a white cat in her arms.  
  
"Gatomon," Kari said as she grabs the cat in a hug. "Gatomon do you know anything about what happening?" Kari asked her new partner.  
  
Gatomon thought for a moment and then said, "I know that TK and Rika are getting a partner."  
  
"Why did I not know that?" Agumon asked as he hopped from the bed and walk to the closest.  
  
"Well you have to work with three others digimons. They though it was best if you got to know them," Gatomon said as she walks to Ryo's closest.  
  
She was about to push the sliding door open when Agumon yelled, "It's a trap." Gatomon jump back ready to fight. "This one is safe," Agumon said pointing at Tai and Kari's closest. Agumon slid the closet open. Both digimons jump in and started to go through the clothes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kari asked.  
  
"We'll looking for a disguise," Gatomon said before placing a green raincoat on. "Is the me?" She asked as her ears came from the side of the hoods.  
  
"Why are you looking for a disguise?" Kari asked.  
  
"We are going with you to find TK and Rika and we don't want people to see us so he need disguise," Agumon said. He pulled out one of Tai old school bag and climb in. "This is great," Agumon said, "Only it's a little small." Gatomon grab Kari's bag and got in. "We'll ready."  
  
"So where are we going to look," Gatomon asked as she hold her head out of the bag.  
  
"The digi-hangout," Tai said.  
  
"What is the digi-hangout?" Agumon asked.  
  
"You should see it," Kari said, "They built it a year ago. There all these digimon statue leading to main doorway. Inside, there a place to rest, a small café with the greatest view of the park and the woods and the pens."  
  
"What a pen?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"It's where we call plug our digivice in so we can have our digimon projected as holograms," Tai said, "Let's go," He said zipping up his bag.  
  
"Don't forget you digivices, Tai," Agumon said, "You may need them." Tai and Kari place their digivice in the front pouch of their backpack.  
  
As the left their mother walks up to them and said, "Going to the hangout I see. Here" She gave them both paper bags. "I made you lunches. Ryo is already there," Their mother said while Tai and Kari placed their lunch in their backpacks. As Tai and Kari left, their mother said, "I'm so proud of Ryo working so hard."  
  
Tai and Kari walk to the hangout. To their luck, Kari best friend, TK, came running to them. He and Kari are in the same grades. He wore a green shirt and brown shorts. His hair was free to move but for the gel holding them in short spikes. "Hey, Kari, Tai," He yelled. Tai and Kari stop and waited for him to join them. "Has anything happen to your digivices last night?" He asked as the three walk to the hangout.  
  
Tai smiled and said. "If you mean what I think you mean then yes. There in our bags. Now all we need to do is to find Rika." The three walk up the rap leading the sliding doors of the digi-hangout. Tai look to his right to see if Rika was at the counter while TK and Kari was look into in the lounge to see if she was watching the big screen TV.  
  
"I can't see her," Kari said, "What do we do now?"  
  
"Lets split up," Tai said, "Kari you take the Arcade. TK you look in the Training Area. I'll look in the Pool Hall. Then we'll meet in the café." The three nodded and walk away. A few moments later, Tai was sitting in the café.  
  
"No, luck either," Kari said.  
  
Tai nodded before saying, "I should have known she would not have been in the Pool Hall. I am her best friend."  
  
TK came in and said, "I found her in a raining room with the others."  
  
Tai and Kari stood up and follow TK. They enter the training room to see Rika standing next to her older sister Sora. Rika look at three that just enter the room. "Sora, my friends are here can I go."  
  
"Are you sure. Ryo and Matt need all the help they can get," Sora said.  
  
"If Ryo and your boyfriend need our help then they would not be where they are," Rika said before storming out of the room. Tai, TK and Kari follow her. Rika walk into the woods followed by the other three. They walk into the woods to abandonee shed. It does not have all that the hangout has but it their place to be alone. Rika look at the others and said, "I have something to show you." a humanoid fox faded into view.  
  
After Tai recover from the shock, he said, "I want to show you something as well." He open his bag and pulled Agumon out. Kari and TK soon follow. "What I want to know is why did we get our digimons?" Tai said.  
  
"The Digi-World need help," Renamon said, "So they recruited you four. Rika as my tamer. Kari and TK as digi-destined."  
  
"What about me?" Tai asked.  
  
"You're a multi," Agumon said, "a digi-destined, tamer, trainer and morph."  
  
"I can become a digimon," Tai said. Agumon nodded. "Okay," Tai said with a smile, "is their anything else you call tell us?"  
  
"Nope," Patamon said, "Those that the Digi-World needed you were just shadows and they told us nothing else. We don't even know how many partner digimons there are." ~~ I need a trainer and a morph. I'm leaving this up to the Reader. Any one you want. Just tell their age and any relative you want them to have. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: This is set in another world. A blend of V-tamer and the show and some of Yu-Gi-Oh and pokémon  
  
More than a game  
  
"Jeri, there many trainers here," A pink hair teen said, "I'm sure you won't have a hard time finding friends, little sister." She carefully knees so on one can see what was under her skirt.  
  
"You'll coming with me to the hangout?" Jeri asked, "Right Mimi." Mimi looks at the brown hair girl in a skirt. Jeri wore a white shirt with green vines growing up it.  
  
"I wouldn't be much of a big sister if I didn't," Mimi said. Jeri smile and grab her sister hand. The two walk down the street Jeri smiled at her sister. She was proud that she had one the greatest sister she could get but still she wanted friends her age. The two stop and look at the digi- hangout. The one near their old home was just an old café renovated but here it was its own building. "Woe, it's huge," Mimi said, "it must ten time the size of our old one."  
  
"The city help pay for it." Both girl turn to see a young teen. "I'm sorry I'm Ryo," Ryo said, "I'm the number one trainer here. And who are you two?"  
  
"I'm Mimi and this is my little sister Jeri. We just move here."  
  
"Why do I show your sister to by brother and sister," Ryo said, "and while I'm doing that you can go to the counter and tell them you moved here."  
  
"Thank you," Mimi said with a smile, "I'm sure afterward you can show me round."  
  
"I would be horned," Ryo said. Ryo was over joy to find the four he was looking for. Rick as playing TK in a digimon card game and Kari and Tai was sleeping on a couch. Ryo woke Tai and Kari. "I can't believe you two you should be readying for the next city tournament."  
  
"But that a year away," Tai said still trying to wake up.  
  
"Tai, you need to work hardest than anyone. I'm not going to have you get last place next year," Ryo said, "Before I forget this is Jeri," Ryo pointed at the little girl following him, "She's new here and I want you to show her around."  
  
"I guess so," Tai said. He watch Ryo leaves the lobby. "So tell us about it."  
  
"I just move here and I have a bigger sister. I'm also a digi-trainer," Jeri said.  
  
"That's lucky," TK said, "Here any of the others would enrage them. The other three are the other types. Mixtures are not like in any of the four city."  
  
"Is this one of the four city?" Jeri asked. Her four new acquaintances nodded. "The cities with a rivalry that the entire world knows?" They nodded again. "Which one?"  
  
"North City," Rika said, "Let go."  
  
Mimi smiled at Ryo and said, "Thank you, Ryo. I'm having a lovely time."  
  
"Why do I show you around the town?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I don't know," Mimi said. She looks at into Ryo's eyes and smile. "Alright," She said and follows Ryo around the city.  
  
Jeri smiled as she rubs Agumon's head. "I can't believe that Digimons are real." Soon the stone hut was filled with beeping. "What that sound?"  
  
"Our digivice," Kari said as she looks at her digivice. Jeri look at her digivice seeing a string compass on it too. "What going on?"  
  
"Some digimons is tying to get into the Real World," Gatomon said, "We need to stop them." They all ran where digivice told the to go.  
  
"They're pointing at that strange fog," TK said. The group walks into the mist barrier. TK felt the air became heavier and still as if nothing exists out side the mist wall. TK found a few rookie digimons standing in the clear part surrounded by the fog wall.  
  
"How do we get out of the bubble?" One holding a bone asked. His misshape humanoid with sand color skin was cover by a loincloth. His large mouth shows off broken fangs. A black ball shape digimon with bat wing stood next to the sand color digimon.  
  
"Later Goburimon, look there human with digimons," a digimon made of stone said, "They must how to get out. What do you think Crabmon?" The gray stone that made the digimon body grinned together as he moves.  
  
"Well Gotsumon, then lets beat it out of them," a crab like digimon said. The group of digimon charged. Tai push Kari out of the way of an attack.  
  
"They choose to fight," Tai yelled, "Let's show then that they have poor judgment. Agumon attack." Agumon ran at the small cluster of digimons. Soon he was follow by the other digimons.  
  
Mimi yelled in the fog as she grabs Ryo. "Why are the buildings blowing apart for no reason?" before her eyes, a lamppost fell over as if hit by an invisible ghost.  
  
"Big brother get out of here," Kari yelled looking at the oldest brother. Ryo stare at the fight only reacting with an object brakes.  
  
Before Ryo a car just exploded. "I don't know Let's just get out of here," Ryo said as if he did not hear his little sister.  
  
Kari turn back to fight to see the digimon she just got slammed into the ground. Gatomon got up and jump over next to Kari. "What do we do now?" Gatomon asked, "There three more of them than us. When I get the upper hand on one another hit me in the back."  
  
"Vee Headbutt," Coming from the fog was a blue digimon. The blue dragon type digimon stood clearly. On his forehead was a "v". "Hi Tai. It's me MV the veemon and the runt Tailmon is with me."  
  
"Taimon, MV called me runt," a little gatomon said as she came through the fog wall.  
  
"Can we talk about this latter?" Tai asked, "We are in a battle."  
  
Jeri watch the battle. "Why I'm I here?" She asked herself  
  
"To get smash," a gotsumon said. Jeri could not move as the rock digimon walk closer to her laughing the entire time. "Now you will tell me who to leave this fog and enter the Real World." The stone digimon prepare himself to perform his attack  
  
"Toy Flame." A flame made from building block hit the gotsumon. The digimon scream in pain as he body grinned on the ground. "Jeri are you okay?" an agumon made from building blocks asked after coming through the fog enclosure.  
  
"Toy is that you?" Jeri asked. The toy agumon nodded. Jeri smiled. "Great, help the others." The toy digimon ran to the fight.  
  
Tailmon sledded on the pave road to Tai legs. "Sorry, Taimon," She said. "What's that?" the feline asked pointing at a machine coming into the area. "Is that a another digimon?" She asked.  
  
"No, that's a R.O.V. for the cops," Tai said. Tailmon jump on top of it and look into the camera. A crabmon use his claw try to stab Tailmon but stab the camera instead he stab the camera.  
  
Outside, one police said, "Chief, we lost the feed."  
  
"Then return the R.O.V." The highest rank officer said.  
  
Inside the crabmon yelled, "No, I don't want to return to the Digi-World." the crab digimon scratch at the street hoping to get free. With a mixture of terror and sorrow the digimon faded into the haze.  
  
Outside, one of the police looked at the R.O.V. and said, "Sir look like the camera's lens imploded."  
  
Inside, Tailmon stood next to Tai. "He did not look too happy being drag into that mist."  
  
"That's it," Tai yelled. He turns to the other digimons. "Throw them through the fog!" Tai yelled.  
  
"You heard him, Renamon," Rika said, "We know how to win. Stop playing this game and take them down." Renamon kick a black ball digimon into the fog wall. One by one each of the wild digimon was throw through the mist barrier. The haze barrier changes into a thunderstorm. The black clouds spiral.  
  
"What's going on?" Kari asked.  
  
"Let's not wait to find out," Tai said. They ran and landed in some bushes. As the police search the area, the new partners sneak to their hideaway.  
  
There, Kari sat on the cement floor. Gatomon was on her lap. "Thanks Tai. With out that plan we may have lost."  
  
"Thanks Tailmon she gave me the ideal," Tai said.  
  
"Thanks runt," MV said.  
  
"Taimon, Karimon, MV called me runt again," Tailmon whine.  
  
"MV don't call Tailmon runt," Tai said.  
  
"I can't help it," MV said, "Tailmon is a runt. Look, she's only up to Gatomon's chin."  
  
They waited until the police and the other left. "It's getting late," Jeri said, "I better get home."  
  
"Okay see you tomorrow," Kari said. Jeri smiled as she walks away with Toy in her bag.  
  
Later, Kari returns from the hangout where she was waiting for Tai. "Come on," Kari said, "all the other have left."  
  
"It's not that easy when you have three digimons," Tai said trying to get his digimons in a bag the size for one.  
  
Kari smiled and said, "While I was at the hangout, I did get this." She pulled out a duffel bag.  
  
Soon they both were walking down the lamp lit streets. "Thanks Kari," Tai said, "Today was a good first day of having our digimons."  
  
"I can't wait for tomorrow," Kari said with a smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: This is set in another world. A blend of V-tamer and the show and some of Yu-Gi-Oh and pokémon  
  
More than a game  
  
Tai and Kari walk into their home. "Just in time," Their mother said with a smile, "I just finish making dinner. Drop those bags in your room and come eat." Tai and Kari did as they were told and soon they were at the dinning table. "So how has your day?" Their mother asks in her normal cheerful voice.  
  
"Great," Ryo said, "I'm almost ready for the tournament. I'm going to take it all the way. I know that all the other types are too weak to give me a problem."  
  
"Ryo," His mother said with a more serious tone, "Remember that sooner or later you powerful digimon will reformat back into an egg."  
  
"That's why I have a lot of digimons," Ryo said, "That way I always have a powerful digimon ready to fight."  
  
His mother smiled before saying, "I'm proud that you are planing a head."  
  
"If you excuse me mom," Ryo said standing up from the table, "I need to pick up one of my digimons."  
  
"Have fun," His mother said as he walk away. Then she turn to her other two children and said, "I'm going to clean the kitchen. I want you two to clean the table and get rid of the leftovers."  
  
"Yes, Mom," Both said.  
  
Leave it to Mom to make too much food," Kari said as she reach for a plate full of food and walk other to the trash.  
  
"Wait Kari," Tai said, "Mom said get rid of the food not throw it away." Kari stops and look at her brother. "We have four small digimons in our room that have not eaten for a while. That way we clean the table and we get some food for the digimons." Kari smiled and places the plate back on the table.  
  
Soon Kari and Tai enter their room with food stake on paper plates. "Food here," Kari said Four digimons came from their hiding places and ran to the food As the digimons devourer their food, Kari said, "We may need to teach you guys some table manners."  
  
"Please not while I'm eating," MV said.  
  
"While they're eating, I'm going online," Tai said He was wondering if three was any change since his digimons came to life. Tailmon jump so her back paws were on the chair's backrest and her front paws were on Tai's shoulder. She watches as Tai went digimon online.  
  
"Taimon what are you doing?" Tailmon asked  
  
I'm going to play digimon," Tai said.  
  
"Can I watch?" Tailmon asked.  
  
"You already started why stop now," Tai said. Tai open the screen the showing the static of his digimon. "I don't understand how could it say that all my digimon have reformatted and are waiting for me at primary village."  
  
"They're copies of us so that way you can continue to play while we're next to you," Agumon said.  
  
"Great, It also says that I only have my starter morph form. I may have sold most of my morph forms but I know that I had one other morph form than just my starter." Tai turn to his digivice and said, "My digivice says that I have two forms."  
  
Agumon smiled and said, "That is because the screen shows what you got in the game and your digivice shows you what you have for real."  
  
"Taimon, why are you so mad about you game digimons reformatting?" Tailmon asked.  
  
"When a digimon in the game reformat it loses most of its power," Tai said.  
  
"You mean that you need to start all over with your digimons," Tailmon said.  
  
"Sometimes," Tai said, "You can get from five to ten percent of what the digimon had before reformatting or you can have the digimon with the same state as when you first got it." Tailmon move her back paws onto Tai's other shoulder so her entire body was resting on Tai. Agumon and MV climbed onto Tai's lap. "After I get my game digimons let's go on an adventure," Tai said making his digimons cheer. Now all that I need to do is to find a safe way to get to Primary Village," Tai said.  
  
"Don't worry Tai, I need to go there to pick up my game gatomon," Kari said, "I can protect us with my trainers digimons."  
  
"Thanks, Kari," Tai said.  
  
"What family for," Kari said.  
  
"This look just like the world we came from," Tailmon said looking at the screen.  
  
"What is your world like?" Tai asked.  
  
Gatomon sat up on Kari's lap. "Well from what I seen. There is many digimons that want to come to the Real World. I don't know why. I was not allowed much time to see the world."  
  
"We spent all our time preparing to come here and being with you," Agumon said.  
  
"Who raised you?" Tai asked.  
  
"Don't know," MV said, "They took great care to make sure we don't find out. They made us train most of the time."  
  
"How sad," Kari said, "All the time in your home world readying to leave it."  
  
"I thought that I am home," Tailmon said.  
  
"Stander runt talking," MV said.  
  
"Taimon, MV called me runt again," Tailmon said.  
  
"MV stop calling Tailmon runt," Tai said, "If you continue with this 'I can't help it' then I'll need to punish you. Now say sorry to Tailmon"  
  
"Sorry," MV said as he lowered his head. "I've been doing it for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Now that I have my digimons lets explore," Tai said.  
  
"Tai are you sure that is a good ideal?" Kari asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Tai said, "I'll stay in the areas where baby and in-training are."  
  
"Taimon what are we looking for?" Tailmon asked.  
  
"A Digi-metal I was hoping to find one to use so my game Agumon can armor digivolve," Tai said.  
  
After a few hours of playing, Tai said, "I think it's time sleep." Tai and Kari left the room to get ready for bed. They return and Tai clime onto the upper bunk. Tailmon clime next to Tai head and curl up. On the other side of Tai's head, Agumon rested his head on the pillow as he pulled a blanket to cover his body. MV was sprawled at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Good morning," The mother said, "Listen I have something to tell you about some strange fog." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: This is set in another world. A blend of V-tamer and the show and some of Yu-Gi-Oh and pokémon  
  
More than a game  
  
Good morning," The mother said, "Listen I have something to tell you about some strange fog."  
  
"Fog Mom?" Tai asked trying to make it sound like he known nothing about it.  
  
Tai and Kari's mother said, "I was watching the news this morning and I saw something strange. Yesterday there was fog that made things brake apart for unknown reason. I want you to promises that if you're in fog and thing brake for no reason I want you to leave."  
  
"I do," Tai said.  
  
"Yea me to," Kari said.  
  
"Good," their mother said, "I'm going to work." She picks up her suitcase filled with the documents she needs for her meeting. She kissed both Tai and Kari on the forehead before leaving the apartment. Tai and Kari walk into the kitchen.  
  
Ryo walk in and grab a cereal bar. "I need to get to the hangout," Ryo said, "The other may need my help." Ryo ran from the room.  
  
"I think that he's taking this a little too serious," Kari said as she pulled a box of cereal.  
  
"I hope that we don't act the same," Tai said as he pulled out milk. "It's safe to come out," Tai yelled. The four digimons ran from the room. Gatomon took a place under the sunrays. Agumon explore the apartment with Tailmon close behind. MV walks into the kitchen.  
  
Kari turns back from getting juice to find MV ready to eat her cereal. "That's my if you want some them make it you self," Kari said grabbing the bowl away from MV.  
  
"The box are too big," MV said.  
  
"I'll get you a bowl," Tai said.  
  
"Tai," MV said, "Have you chose the cards to carry with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari said.  
  
MV smiled and said, "Tai is my tamer and he'll need card to digi-modify me."  
  
"I've already choose them and they're on my belt," Tai said.  
  
Tailmon walk up to Gatomon and look at the resting. The smaller feline ask, "Why are you lying there?"  
  
"I like the sunray on my body," Gatomon said.  
  
"Do you want to know what I like to do?" Tailmon asked. She waited for the other cat to say anything but she did not say anything. "I like to play," Tailmon said bored of waiting.  
  
Gatomon stood up and said, "Well then you're it." Gatomon touch Tailmon' nose and run away. Tailmon smiled and ran after Gatomon. Soon, Agumon and MV join the game. The four digimons ran around the apartment playing.  
  
Kari smiled as she watches the digimons. "Tai," Kari said, "Can you think of why you got all your digimon and I only got Gatomon?"  
  
"I don't know," Tai said, "There is someone behind this all."  
  
Kari looks up to her brother and said, "Tai, you know how Agumon told you that your morph digivice shows what you have for real." Tai nodded. "Well does that mean that you can become a digimon?"  
  
"I don't know," Tai said, "I'll try it sometime." Tai look at his morph digivice. He could see two forms. Many morphs would love to have Tai's starter. Tai smiled at what he knows what about the starter form. Tai look at the table to find a piece of paper. Tai pick it up and read it and said, "Great, Mom wants us to go to the store and get the grocery."  
  
Kari pick up the money placed next to the note. She turn to see four pairs of eyes staring at her and Tai. "You can't come," Kari said, "Tai and me are going are only going to be gone for a little while. I want you four to stay in this apartment. Do I make myself clear?" The four digimons nodded.  
  
"Karimon before you go can I have a bowl of milk?" Tailmon ask.  
  
"Can I have some too please?" Gatomon ask. Kari smiled and walks up to bet some bowl of milk. After both digital felines were happy, Tai and Kari left to the store.  
  
Rika sat in her room going through her cards. Now that she is a tamer for real she wanted to carry the best cards she has. She carefully read each card. Her playing deck was weakened but not to the point where she can not win with it. Renamon was sitting on the Rika's bed. She was sipping tea that Rika got her. She seams to enjoy the calmness as much as Rika. She raised her ears before fading away.  
  
The Rika's door open by Sora. "Hey Rika," Sora said, "I'm going to be with Matt for the next few hours."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? I can't tell you what to do," Rika said.  
  
"I'm not here to ask you that," Sora said, "I'm here to tell you that there is going to be a party this Saturday. I want to know if you are going to the party."  
  
"I would rather swim in ice water," Rika said.  
  
"I just want you to be popular," Sora said, "How are you going to have a lot of friends if you don't go where they are."  
  
"I like my friends," Rika said, "And I'm not lowering my stander to get more."  
  
Toy Agumon watch Jeri pour red liquid into a teacup in front of him. He grabs the cup and pour the red liquid into his mouth. After an approval moan, he placed the cup on the carpet and said, "More please."  
  
"Hey Jeri, do you want to go to the movie or something," Mimi said as she enters the room. She stop and look at the building block digimon. "Is he real?" Mimi asked as she walks up to the digimon.  
  
"Of course I am," Toy Agumon said before he pour more of the red liquid into him mouth.  
  
Mimi looks at Jeri and said, "Look like you did make another friend."  
  
"So you won't tell anyone?" Jeri asked as she poured some more for Toy Agumon.  
  
"Of course not," Mimi said, "I wouldn't be much of a big sister if I did."  
  
TK was walking to the dining table. Patamon was nestled on his head. TK's mother walking up to the table with food she cooked in her arms. "Hi, TK's Mother," Patamon said.  
  
TK's mother smiled and said, "Patamon you could drop the TK's." Patamon cheered as he spread out his ears and tries to dance on TK's head.  
  
"Okay, Mom," Patamon said with a song.  
  
Tai and Kari were walking back from the store. Both were carrying a bag. They got about haft way home when fog started to form around them. "Tai we don't have our digimons," Kari said , "We need to get out of here."  
  
"You can't leave. I want into the real world." A renamon walk from the fog. "Are you ready to fight?"  
  
"Are you Rika's Renamon?" Kari asks.  
  
"Who's Rika," the Renamon said, "I'm Shadow Hunter. You're two are the only thing that is standing in my way of getting to the real world."  
  
Kari grabs Tai's arm and pulled him. "Let's get out of here." Tai nodded and ran with his sister. "Tai watch out for that man," Kari yelled. Kari watches as a man ran through Tai. Kari closed her eyes and the man ran through her. "We need to hid," Kari said.  
  
"You need to run," Tai said as he handed Kari the bag he was carrying. He pulled out his morph digivice out. "Tai digi-morph to." Tai's skin broke off from his body and spin around him leaving him as a wire frame. The wire frame bends into the shape of a digimon. His skin return to him "Renamon," Tai said in his new fox human form. Kari giggled. "Why?" Tai said looking at his sister.  
  
"You're a girl digimon," Kari said.  
  
"Kari just hid behind that news van," Tai said.  
  
"Nice trick so now you are ready to fight," Shadow Hunter said with a smile, "You're just a want-a-be."  
  
Tai ready himself and ran at the other fox digimon. The fox human hit Tai. Shadow Hunter smiled as he continues his attack on Tai. Tai try to fight back but he never had been in a fight before. Shadow Hunter picks up Tai by his new pelt. "This hunt was easy," Shadow Hunter said.  
  
"You leave him alone," Kari yelled.  
  
"Your next," Shadow Hunter said as he turn to look at Kari.  
  
"No one threaten my sister," Tai yelled as he took the moment to kick Shadow Hunter and them push himself into the air. He crosses his arm and yell, "Diamond storm!" Tai release crystals around him. Shadow Hunter screams as the crystals came at him.  
  
Shadow Hunter scream in pain before saying, "I've been countless digimons and I'll be back." Shadow Hunter broke up into glowing dust. Tai closed his eyes and raised his hands. His hand absorbs the free data. Like before the fog around the victors. "Tai we need to get out of her before someone sees you," Kari said making Tai nod. Soon Tai and Kari found themselves at their hideout.  
  
When Kari's breathing return to normal, she look at her brother. Tai was still cover with yellow fur. Tai had to adjust the way he sat because of his new bushy tail. "Tai why don't you return to yourself," Kari said.  
  
"If I knew how, I would," Tai said before the wind blow through his fur. The cool air rub on Tai's skin. It was then that Tai true understand that the only thing that was covering him was fur and a pair of violet gloves.  
  
Kari pushes Tai into the stone shed. Tai fell to the dirt from of the stone shack. Tai could feel dirt in his fur. The rusty gate screech as Kari closed it. "Tai stay in there while I get the others," Kari said. Tai nodded and watch Kari run away.  
  
Tai sat on the dirt floor. The dirt in his fur started to make him itch. Tai sat waiting for Kari to return but he lost how long it was. "At least it's not windy in here," Tai told himself as he stood up. Tai stretch before he tries to clean his fur. Tai start to get drowsy when he heard someone stepping on leaves. His long ears raised as he pressed himself against the wall. He listens at the footsteps getting loader.  
  
Kari led the group of humans and digimons as she talk, "So I left Tai at the hideout and came to get you." They came to the hideout. Kari looks at the stone shack. The shed appears abandoned so Kari pushes the gate open and walks in. She pulls Tai into view of the others.  
  
Rika walk up to Tai. He looks just like her partner. "Good choice but you think that you could not bring them such a bad rep," Rika said, "By the way, you know that Renamon is a girl."  
  
Tai release a breath and said, "This is my second form. If I knew that I was going to be stuck in the body then I would use my starter."  
  
"I never seen you starter. What is it?" TK asked.  
  
"Flamon," Tai said.  
  
"Wow," TK said, "one of the most wanted morph only digimon and you have it as a starter so you can lose it."  
  
"Can we stop this chitchat," Rika said, "Lets get to back to the fact that Tai is stuck as a Renamon."  
  
"Why are you stuck?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Look like Tai need to use up some energy," Agumon said. Everyone look at the dinosaur. "They taught me some things about digi-morph. That way at least one of Tai's partner knows something about morphs."  
  
"How do we make Tai use up some energy?" Jeri ask.  
  
"Try doing a headstand," MV said. Everyone look at him. He look at the two renamons who cross their arms. "Okay so it may not be the best ideal."  
  
Rika smiled and said, "Renamon look like you had a training partner."  
  
"Training time for Taimon," Tailmon said as she jumps onto Tai's shoulder.  
  
~`~  
  
Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: This is set in another world. A blend of V-tamer and the show and some of Yu-Gi-Oh and pokémon  
  
More than a game  
  
"Training time for Taimon," Tailmon said as she jumps onto Tai's shoulder.  
  
"Let's begin," Renamon said.  
  
Tai waited and look at Renamon. Tai look into Renamon's eyes waiting for a moment that the calmness was gone. "So are you going to him hit me or something?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sound like you already got that lesson," Renamon said, "I'm going to teach you how not to that happen once more."  
  
"And how do I do that?" Tai asked.  
  
MV walks up to Tai wearing a pair of glasses. "Where did you get those?" Tailmon asked. She walks up to veemon. She taps the leans of the glasses with her nail. "Why are you wearing them?"  
  
"I found them, and I'm wearing them to make myself look smarter," MV said trying to hold back his rage.  
  
"You know taking something not dose not belong to you is wrong," Tailmon said.  
  
MV release his rage. "I know now if you excuse me, Runt, I need to talk to Tai." MV turns to Tai. After a grunt to clean this throat, He started to speak calmer. "One of the basic digimon fundamental is that digimon digivolve. To help the digimon with the sudden change of bodies the digimon bodies hold the knowledge that is need to control the body like attacks. Of course the longer you're in a body the better you can use the body."  
  
"So we need to teach you how to use knowledge in your body," Renamon said, "That way you can fight in no matter what body you change into."  
  
"I did the diamond storm," Tai said, "I remember a little of how I did it."  
  
"That's only one part," Agumon said, "You'll still need some experience."  
  
"That means that now I get to hit you," Renamon said. She smiled as Tai shows fear in his eyes, "Don't worry. I'll hold back.for a while."  
  
Tai step back as he said, "Before we start Kari can you see if mom is home for lunch?"  
  
"Sure," Kari said. She walk up to Rika and whisper, "Can you make sure they don't kill Tai?"  
  
"Sora is on one of her I need more friends," Rika whisper back, "Think of how bad it is if one of my friend found dead."  
  
Kari enters her apartment to see her mother. She was reading the paper. She turn to look at Kari and said, "Kari, where Tai?"  
  
"He's still with our friends," Kari said.  
  
"Well, I have a packet want you and Tai to get," Kari mother said, "After all I don't want an eight year old to travel to East city alone. You'll need this slip to get it and a note where the store is." Kari places this slip and note into her pocket.  
  
"Don't worry. Me and Tai won't mess up," Kari said as he walks out of the apartment. She continues one her way to the hideout careful to make sure other she was not follow. There she saw Tai still in a fight. She walks up to three other humans and asked, "How's he doing?"  
  
"Better," Jeri said, "Renamon is holding back a lot less."  
  
Tai fell to his knees and his body started to glow. The glow faded so every one can see Tai is in his human body. "I glad that I'm human again. That means no more getting hit.  
  
"At least until you change into a digimon once more," Renamon said, "don't worry now you could win even with out Kari's help."  
  
"I think I keep her around for a few more fight," Tai said.  
  
"Thanks big brother," Kari said, "Mom want us to go to East City to pick something up."  
  
"Well we better get going," Tai said, "I hope we don't run into any locales."  
  
"Why don't you want to run into any locales?" Jeri as she walk up to the two.  
  
"You know how we said that the four city are rivals," Tai said. Jeri nodded showing the she wanted to know more. "Well that place is full of digi- morphs and the rival between the four cities are worst for those that are into Digimon."  
  
Jeri look at Tai trying to understand what he's saying. Kari "It like this: Most of those that live in North City clam that digi-trainers are the best, In East City they clam digi-destined are, South City thinks that digi- tamers are the best and those in the West think that digi-morphs are."  
  
"So what do we do?" Jeri asked as the group walks to the train station.  
  
"Hide our digivice and talk to no one," Rika said. They clam onto the train.  
  
"I'll see you later," Jeri said.  
  
Tai turn around and said, "Do you have a train pass?"  
  
"Yes," Jeri said, "My big sister got it for me but I don't want to be in the way."  
  
"Get on the train," Tai said, "After all you apart of the group." Jeri smiled as she follows the other to the train. She look was the city rush past the train window. Normally when she on the train she tag along with her older sister or her parents. Now she is spending time with her friends. Friends that asked her to come with them.  
  
"Lets hurry," Kari said, "The sooner we get the packet, the sooner we get out of this city." The other nodded and got off the train. Kari pulled out the note. "The note that Mom written down said that it down this street and take the first right and the second left. The story is on the right side of the street. It's name Electro Stop."  
  
"Lets go," Tai said.  
  
"Look Buck," A large boy wearing a red flattop and a black short and shirt. "Look like new comers."  
  
"Right Bill," A larger boy with blond hair and white shirt and shorts said, "Lets see if they have any digimon that they could give us." 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: This is set in another world. A blend of V-tamer and the show and some of Yu-Gi-Oh and pokémon  
  
More than a game  
  
"Right Bill," A larger boy with blond hair and white shirt and shorts said, "Lets see if they have any digimon that they could give us."  
  
Tai and the other group look around them. "So are we going the right way?" Rika asked.  
  
Kari look down at the note in her hands. She read through once more and said, "I guess I miss read it."  
  
"We can help right Buck," A large young teen said.  
  
"Sure can Bill," The teen standing next to the large young teen said, "But it will cost you. Lets say all your digivices. If you don't have one then we'll take money."  
  
"No thank you," Rika said, "I would rather be lost than smell you two cave men.  
  
"Then you'll play us to leave," Buck said, "Ether way you pay would it be better to get our help. They you can find your way home." He gave the group a smiled claming victory.  
  
"Sorry," Rika said, "I like to know my digivice is doing more than being used to brake open clams."  
  
"At first I just wanted you digivices but know I want to hear you scream in pain," Bill said was he walk up to Rika.  
  
"Leave them alone," a golden hair girl said as she walk up to the group. She was about twelve or thirteen. She wore a pink shorts with, matching vest. Under the vest was a violet and white striped shirt. On her head was pink a dome like with too bulbs on it.  
  
"Zoe," Buck said. He try to force his laugher from coming out as he remember what other said about her. "We're just doing some business. It's a shame you're a stick in the mud."  
  
"No it's a shame that you mothers believe before you," Zoe said. Placing her hand on her hips, "I wonder if your mothers will go through with their threat."  
  
"No wonder way no one like you," Bill said as he and Buck walk away.  
  
"Sorry about that," The golden hair girl said, "They're lazt and chose to take other's digimons than getting their own. Sorry, I'm Zoe."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Tai said, "I'm Tai. The brown hair girl next to me is Kari," Tai pointed at her as he continue, "She my sister. The young boy is TK. The red head is Rika and the last one is Jeri. We're here to get a packet but we can't find the shop."  
  
"What shop is that?" Zoe asked. Kari handed her the piece of paper. "This is my family shop. Follow me." She walk down the street and took a left. The came to a store with large glass window. THe door chimed as the open it.  
  
"Can I help?" A violet teenager asked with her back to them as shw clean the shelves behind the counter."  
  
"Yoli, it's me you little sister," Zoe said.  
  
"Zoe," Yoli said as she turn to look at the group behind her kin. She reposten her glasses as she asked, "And Who's these people?"  
  
"They're here to pick something up," Zoe said.  
  
"I was hoping them to be more of the friend types," Yoli said, "Can I have the slip." Kari handed her the slip. "Lets see," Yoli said as she turn to the computer and started to search through the records. The good new is that it came in the bad is it some how ended up in Center Park."  
  
"Look like we're going to Center Park," Tai said. He left the store. He stuck his head back in and asked, "Where's the station?"  
  
After a giggle Zoe said, "I'll show you."  
  
As they walk, Jeri asked, "What Center Park?"  
  
Tai smiled as he said, "Center Park is the area between all four cities. The Digimon Corporation chose to build it's headquarter there."  
  
"Do you mind if I come with you?" Zoe asked, "Something happen to my digivice."  
  
"Sure the more the better," Kari said.  
  
The train ride was short and they step out of the train station. Jeri smiled as she stared the countless green trees. "It's a large garden," Jeri said, "Toy Agumon would love this."  
  
"Digimon Corporation keep this place green," Kari said, "They use it for tournaments. The building is this way."  
  
"Wow, It huge," Jeri said looking at the large building, "It must be fifty story tall."  
  
"Let's get the packet," Rika said, "and get out of here."  
  
They walk up to a lady sitting behind a counter. "May I help you?" She asked.  
  
"We're here to get a packet," Kari said as she handed the woman the slip.  
  
"Yes, your packet was sent to the CEO," The woman said, "Just get on the CEO elevator. It's the golden color one."  
  
They walk up to a man looking out the window with his back to him. "A few seconds early. I finally get to meet you. Rika, Jeri, Kari, TK, Zoe and Tai."  
  
"How do you know our names, CEO?" Kari asked.  
  
"Please call me Gennai," The man said. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: This is set in another world. A blend of V-tamer and the show and some of Yu-Gi-Oh and pokémon  
  
More than a game  
  
"Please call me Gennai," The man said.  
  
"I don't care what to call you," Rika said. She placed her hand on her hip, "Just give us the packet and we can get out of here."  
  
Gennai smiled as he made himself comfortable in his large chair. "After all I went through to get it sent here," He said, "I though we could talk for a little bit."  
  
"Why should we talk to you?" Rika asked.  
  
"I know more about digimons than what is in the game," Gennai said, "I think you need to know."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Zoe wait," Tai said. Zoe looks at Tai as he turns to Gennai. "I'm sorry," Tai said, "I don't think we're ready."  
  
"Very well," Gennai said, He handed a card to each other them. "Where my private e-mail contact me when you are."  
  
"Thank," Tai said, "Lets go." The group walks to the elevator.  
  
"What was all that about?" Zoe asked.  
  
Tai smiled as the elevator chimed at each floor. "Sound like someone didn't use her digivice," Tai said mockingly.  
  
"I did," Zoe said crossing her arms, "After something strange happen to it, I plug it into my computer and it works fine."  
  
"What went wrong?" Kari asked.  
  
"A light came from my digivice and then to me," Zoe said, "But I think it's just a dream."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tai said, "I same thing happen to me. This is why I said you didn't use your digivice."  
  
"I still don't understand you," Zoe said.  
  
"I'll show you when we're in someplace not so public," Tai said with a smile.  
  
"No I get it," Kari said. After they left the building, a small chime came.  
  
Rika pulled out a cell phone and listen to it. She just listens to the phone the entire trip to the train. Finally, Rika got off the phone when she got on the train. She feel into s sit next to Tai.  
  
"What was that call about?" TK asked.  
  
"That was my sister," Rika said, "Ryo's calling a meeting and she want me there. The rest did not mean a thing to me."  
  
"I guess we're stuck going as well," Tai said, "It must be about the quest card tournament coming up."  
  
"What's that?" Jeri asked.  
  
"You know the digimon card?" Rika asked. Jeri nodded. "Well this is a tournament were each player is give a deck at the start. These Starter decks are about the same. Then the players travel around and area winning packs of cards or getting cards some other way to make their decks more powerful. After a while the players regroup and hold the real tournament."  
  
"I understand," Jeri said, "So Ryo wants to enter this tournament."  
  
Kari shook her head no before she said, "I guess that Ryo got a call from the head of the tamers. He must have brag top Ryo about winning the tournament."  
  
"Is it me or is this place filling up with fog?" Zoe asked.  
  
"It is," Tai said as he reaches into his pocket. He turn to Zoe and said, "If you are what I think you are you better get you're digivice."  
  
"Okay, Weirdo," Zoe said as she grab her digivice, "If this is that fog were things just blow up then how will toys help us?"  
  
"You'll see," Tai said. A he stood. "Rika, Jeri, I want you to watch Kari and TK." They look around seeing the fog thickens.  
  
"Shouldn't we be running?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Where?" Rika asked, "We're a little high to just jump." Slowly two creature came from the fog. Both carry large clubs. They both had green skin and both wore brown fur cloths.  
  
Zoe screeches and grabs Tai's arm. "What are those?"  
  
"What do they look like they're digimon," Rika yelled, "They're ogremon."  
  
"So there holograms?" Zoe ask still hiding behind Tai. She watch on of them ripping the reeling from the ceiling. "I guess not," Zoe said over the panic cries that filled the train. The other passengers rush to the only two doors. They ran through the two ogremons as if they were made of air. Soon a crownd stamped at them. Zoe cover her eyes waiting to be trample but it never happen. She them running through like ghosts. She regain her composer and asked "Can we run through the two ogremons like the others I?"  
  
"I wish," Tai said as he raised his digivice. "Tai digi-morph to flamon."  
  
"Did he just became a digimon?" Zoe asked as Tai just jump into battle. One of the ogremon try to strike Tai but Tai jump out of the way making the ogremon shattering a window. While Tai fought, the other ran behind some seats.  
  
"Yes, are you going to help him?" Kari asked feeling safe that the ogremon swill not notice them.  
  
"How can I help?" Zoe asked.  
  
TK pick over the seat and said, "Someone need to do something. It's two champion verses one rookie."  
  
"What can I do?" Zoe asked, "I'm only human."  
  
"Just do what Tai did," Rika said. She turn her attention to the feeling that someone is watching her. She look over the seat to one of the ogremon had his hand around Tai's neck. She wanted to do something to help him but she did not know what she could do. Out of nowhere Renamon kick the ogremon's arm freeing Tai. "Renamon, " Rika said, "It time to walk all over him."  
  
"Gladly," Renamon said. Tai watch the fight from the ground trying his best to get to his feet and rejoin the fight.  
  
After watching Tai get to his feet and rejoin the battle, Zoe said. "Ok." she reach into her pocket and pointed at herself copying what Tai did. It started to glow. "Zoe digi-morph to Fairymon" The stood a digimon with a teenager body and the butterfly wings. "Wow," She said as her eyes scan her new body.  
  
"You can look at yourself later," Rika said, "We have fight right here."  
  
"Right, I may not have enough room to fly so I won't be able to fight to my fullest but I'll try." Zoe said before she ran into the fight. Meanwhile the two ogremon was scream as the wildly swinging for Renamon and Tai. Zoe stop and raised her hand to be level with her head. Pink tornadoes form at the tip of each finger. "Hurricane Wave." Zoe release the small tornadoes into a large one. It hit one of the ogremon forcing him through the shell of the train. Then the heard a boom like thunder on the roof. Zoe ran to the opening and said, "I'll take care of the one on the roof." Zoe jump out of the train.  
  
The ogremon in the train knock Renamon into some seats. While recovering, Renamon watch Tai fight. She was proud of how far Tai came as a fighter after just one train. He was able to dodge most of the attack that came at him. "Renamon," Rika yelled, "what are you doing? Help Tai!" As Renamon rose she thought, 'I can't blame Rika for having feeling for Tai after all he's cute, brave and strong. Three thing I like the most.' Renamon close her eyes to clear her head so she can help Tai but she I it as fast ash she could so she could help him sooner. When she felt ready, She jump at ogremon. After pushing off the roof, Renamon kick the ogremon to the ground.  
  
"Thanks," Tai said as he jump from the fight to recover. Both digimon stare at the ogremon on his hand and knees taking deep breath in. Renamon closed her eyes and use her diamond storm on the ogremon. He broke into loose data that with Tai and Renamon taking it in.  
  
Zoe's was going just as well. "Too, Slow." Zoe mock the ogremon.  
  
Ogremon was enrage at the flying digimons that flew from his attacks. "Stand still and fight like a mon," the ogremon yelled.  
  
"Well if you want me to some much," Zoe said as she dived at the green digimon giving him a powerful kick. While the ogremon was laying on the train. Zoe raised her hand to perform her hurricane wave. She smiled as she took into the data. She flew to the others.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Tai said. He grab Kari and said, "Zoe can you carry Jeri and TK?"  
  
"Sure but why?" Zoe asked.  
  
"We need to get out of here before the fog fads," Tai said, "It'll hard to explain why we're in this rag tag train." Renamon grab Rika and jump to a building. Tai follow only his land was not was graceful. Tai smiled when Zoe landed.  
  
"I wish I could have a landing like that," Kari said as Zoe change back to her human form.  
  
"Why do you get to return to being human?" Tai asked looking at his body still flamon.  
  
"Because I'm a girl," Zoe said.  
  
"I think it's more about she dose not have as much energy as you," Renamon said, "Of course more energy means more training. Cure to join us Rika?"  
  
"I see Tai sweet sure," Rika said with a smile.  
  
Tai turn to his sister and said, "Can you go to the meeting? And tell me what happen there."  
  
"Okay," Kari said as she, TK and Jeri stared their way to the meeting. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: This is set in another world. A blend of V-tamer and the show and some of Yu-Gi-Oh and pokémon  
  
More than a game  
  
Kari ran into the Digi-hangout. She carefully pushed herself into the corner. She wanted to hear her brother but she did not want to be notice. She worried that the digimons may eat some of the furniture or book. She forced herself to stand there as long as she could. Kari could not believe how long Ryo talk about the card tournament. After about an hour, she turns around and walks into someone. "Watch it!" Kari looks up to see Matt.  
  
"Sorry Matt," Kari said, "I need to..." Kari look down at the packet in her hands, "get this home."  
  
"Okay," Matt said, "I'm sure Ryo will tell you what you need to know."  
  
Kari smiled as she ran for home. She enters to find Tai on the couch with his digimons around him. She found Tai his eyes slowly closed and open. "You look tired," Kari said.  
  
"Being a digimon is tiring and training under Renamon is worst," Tai said, "She wants me to see her tomorrow for more training."  
  
"It must be hard," Kari said.  
  
"It is but a least I'm a better fighter," Tai said, "So why are you back early? Ryo normally keeps us there until the end of those meeting."  
  
"I told Matt I need to drop off the packet," Kari said, "But I'm here to feed the digimons."  
  
"Ya," Tailmon cheered, "Taimon was so tired that he just fell on this thing and started to take a nap." She jump off of Tai's chest and was followed by the others.  
  
"While they're eating, I want to do something," Tai said as he clime to his feet.  
  
"Okay," Kari yelled from the kitchen. "So what you want?" She asked the digimons with a smile.  
  
"Meat," Gatomon said, "We all eat meat."  
  
"Good," Kari said as she turned on the stove, "Steaks are all that I can cook." She smiled as she smile as small stake for each digimon.  
  
Kari handed the last stake to Gatomon. "Thank you," the feline said before using her paws to eat the stake.  
  
Kari enter her and Tai's room. "What are you do?" Kari asked Tai, who was on the computer. "I cook them food while you played digimon online."  
  
"No," Tai said, "I'm writing an e-mail to the Gennai."  
  
"Why?" Kari asked as she moved to get a closer look at the screen.  
  
Tai stop typing and look a Kari. "Don't you find it strange," He said returning to typing, "That first there is a game called digimons, then we get digimons, and then the reported creator of digimon clams to know more about digimon than what is in the games."  
  
"So you're going to asked him what is going on," Kari said.  
  
"Well," Tai rubbed the back his head, "That's the plan but I been having a hard time writing him an e-mail. I don't want to tell him about having digimons in the real world but maybe a hint or two. That way if he knows what going on, I'll ask him more." The digimons ran into the room with their food. "What going on?" Tailmon try to speak with her steak in her mouth. "Agumon, why don't you tell us what happen?"  
  
Agumon grab his steak. "Your mother's home," Agumon said, "We ran in here."  
  
They heard their mother yell, "Tai Kari are you here?"  
  
"Yes mom," Tai said. The slip out the door trying to keep it as closed as much as he could. Kari followed copying Tai.  
  
Their mother walks from the kitchen saying, "How many times do I need to tell you? If you going to have your friends over make sure you clean after them."  
  
"Sorry Mom," Tai said, "We did get the packet you told us to get."  
  
"That's great," their mother said, "Since you went to another city to get it how about I clean up after you and you two stay in your room."  
  
Tai and Kari enter the room. "It safe," Kari said. Two gatomon crawls from under the bed. Agumon came from Tai's and Kari's closet. Veemon came out from under Tai's bed sheets. Kari sat on her computer chair. Gatomon jump onto her laps. "What do you want to do?" Kari asked.  
  
"Lets see what is on TV," Tai said. He picks up the remote and turn on the TV on the dresser.  
  
On the TV was a well dress woman. She stood before the train station. "As you can see," She said as she jester to a wreck train, "That strange fog did this. Experts have yet to explain how it happens. This time we have video. On this channel after these message."  
  
"Tai what if they see us?" Kari asked.  
  
"Lets watch," Tai said.  
  
Tai and Kari sat through a few advertisements. Their nervous slowly flooded as the clip came up. "As you can see ever one is on the train," the anchorwoman said as Tai and Kari watch a panic Zoe. "Now you can see the destruction for no reason."  
  
"Wow," Tailmon watches as Tai dodge the ogremon's attacks, "You doing very well." Tai smiled at the complement. "You still need some work." She jump onto Tai's lap.  
  
"This from the digimon that have a hard time to win," Gatomon said.  
  
"I try at least," Tailmon said. She look at the screen. "You go a e-mail thing."  
  
"It's from Gennai," Tai said.  
  
"What does it say?" Kari asked.  
  
Greeting young ones,  
  
Yes, I do know more. I just hope this dose not keep you from going into fog. The Digi-World is not I the shape you think it is. We need you to help us with this. Come to me once more to tell you everything. You may need to prepare for a long trip a head of you.  
  
Gennai  
  
Ps. How's you new house member?  
  
"I don't get it," MV said.  
  
"Tai, what do we do?" Kari asked.  
  
"Call the others for a meeting," Tai said, "I write a reply and then plan to get out digimons there."  
  
Later that night, Gennai smiled reading Tai message. He stood up and walks from his office into a side room. In the center of the room was a vortex distorting the light. "Soon my home world," Gennai said, "The heroes you need will come." 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

**Note: **This is set in another world. A blend of V-tamer and the show and some of Yu-Gi-Oh and pokémon

More than a game

"Why do I need to ride in the duffel bag with Agumon?" MV asked as he cross his blue claws.

"Because you have a habit of making Tailmon cry," Tai said, "And Agumon is willing to hit you if you talk." Tai pick up Tailmon and as he placed her in his backpack, he said, "Be good and quit."

"Okay, Taimon," Tailmon said. Tai moan at the name.

Tai walk over to MV. "Tell you what," Tai said, "If you're good I'll let you ride in the backpack on the way home."

"Okay," MV cheered as he clime into the bag.

"Ready?" Kari asked as she slips her pink bag on.

"Yhea lets go," Tai said.

They walk to the park where they found the others waiting. Rika stood near resting on the wall. TK was chasing Patamon while Jeri sat next to Toy Agumon. She was practicing the card game. Zoe was not there mainly because she dose not know about it. Kari free Gatomon, who jump into Kari's lap. Tai free his three digimon and they ran off.

"Your late," Rika said. Tai believe that Renamon was in a tree. With out make great jesters he look for the fox digimon. In the corner of his eyes he saw a something almost gold. "So why did you call?" Rika asked.

"I e-mail Gennai and I think he know something is going on," Tai said.

"Don't tell him too much," TK said.

"I agree with TK. I don't trust him," Rika said. She gave an evil smile. "Since you could have risk our digimons. You get more training."

The yellow in his view vanish. By great luck alone Tai doge the attacks. Tai did not wait for the next attack. He quickly tackle the humanoid fox. Tai and Renamon rolled on the ground knocking Rika over. Soon the three were tangle on the ground.

Kari giggle at the three. Tai was resting on Renamon with Rika on him. Rika's arms were around Tai. Everyone look at Tai and the other two female and joined in to the laughing. Rika push off Tai as fast as she could. She did her best to regain her cool with her face red.

Elsewhere, Zoe got off the train. "Welcome to North City. Where most are Trainers," Zoe said with here arms out wide. She turn back to the train "Well what are you waiting for?" Zoe asked, "Brandon get off the train."

"Are you sure the ones you talk about are here? You remember what happen last time." A blonde boy asked. He wore blue shirt with black vest and pants. He wore blue sun glasses. Was his back was a black backpack.

"I'm sure," Zoe said, "We just need to find them. Lets start with the Digi-Center."

"What ever little sis," Brandon said.

"Little sis," Zoe yelled. "I'm only a few minutes younger."

"Relax," Brandon said, "Let's go." The two walk to the Digi-Center. After Brandon whistle, he said, "Beautiful what can come out of this rival cities. Since we're in trainer territory why don't you let me take the lead."

"Sure," Zoe said rolling her eyes.

Brandon walk through the Digi-Center. He made his way to the training room. We a grin he said, "You see that older boy near the blond boy."

"I do," Zoe said, "He's not on of them. So why should I care?"

"He's Ryo," Brandon said, "He's one of the best trainer in the world. He's going to the world tournament. I'm going to talk to him."

"We here to some others," Zoe yelled, "We don't have time to waste."

"I say talking to him is more importance that finding some others," Brandon said as he walk away. He walk up to Ryo. "Excuse me. If you're not busy I would like to talk for a little."

Ryo smiled and said, "Sure, So where are you from?"

"A neighboring city," Brandon said, "but don't think I would waste my time with anything other being a trainer. I was hoping you give me some pointer."

"No now dear brother," Zoe said walking next to him. "We need to find the some peoples."

"I know a lot who come here," Ryo said, "Maybe I could help you."

Zoe look at him for a moment before she said, "Well…one has large brown hair."

"That must be Tai," Ryo said, "So why are you here to see him?"

"I meet him while he was returning from getting something," Zoe said, "He…barrow something of mine and I would like it back."

"He and his friend like spending time in the park," Ryo said. He turns to Brandon. "If you want come back later I'll show you a few things."

Brandon and Zoe walk away. "Well this trip proved to be better that I though it would be," Brandon said. They twins walk into the park. Brandon took of his bag and place it on the ground. He pulled out a digimon that look like Gatomon but his fur was color like a tiger. "Mikemon, I want you to search for other digimons," Brandon instructed the digimon.

"You're the trainer," the digimon said. He drops on all four and started to smell around. "I smell a Renamon. They are cute. This way." The feline ran off with the twins following him.

He jumps from the bush to a group. Everyone glaze were lock on him. They only relaxes when Zoe came into view. They then look at her brother. "Everyone this is my brother Brandon." She turn to her twin and said, "See I told you there were others."

"So what," Brandon said, "They're not impressive."

"I'll show you impressive," MV yelled. Tai had to block the blue digimon.

"I'll show you," Mikemon said as he walks to the veemon. He stop and look away. "I feel a portal opening."

"I feel it too," Renamon said, "There more than one."

"We're split up," Tai said.

"And you made you leader?" Brandon asked.

"No one but we need to stop them as soon as we can," Tai said.

"I'll come with you," Rika said.

"Me too," Kari said.

"The rest of us will go to the other," TK said.

* * *

babymega3000 – I add you but I change your digimon. If you want to see Mikemon go to under Digidex look in the "M" to find Mikemon. 


End file.
